A device array including semiconductor devices such as light emitting diodes can be employed for various applications. For example, light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes are used in electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays in laptops or LED television sets. Light emitting devices include light emitting diodes (LEDs) and various other types of electronic devices configured to emit light. Reliable methods are desired for systematically transferring a selected set of devices from a supply coupon to a target substrate.